


Date Night

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy visits Ty at the Church





	Date Night

What is this?” 

“I may have asked my mom to order extra for you”

They were in the church. Tandy had come over with dinner. 

She pulled some chopsticks from her back pocket and they sat down to eat.

“Thanks for the food” He told her.

“Well you're welcome.” 

They joked around some more as they ate. 

 

After dinner they settled back onto his bedding to watch a movie. 

He'd gone to the library and downloaded stuff since the church didn't have Wi-Fi. 

Halfway through the movie she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

He turned it off and maneuvered himself so that they were lying down. 

He watched her sleep for a bit before falling asleep himself.


End file.
